Collide
by ohrockstar
Summary: Kagome witnessed the deaths of Sango,Miroku and Inuyasha while fighting the last battle with Naraku. She returned to modern japan, but can she forget what happened? There are three new transfer students in her school,and they seem awfully familliar...
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know there are many ideas along this line, but trust me, the story will be different from the others. And I'll try to keep the number of oc low. And the the meantime, I'll try to update the fanfic as much as possible.**

**Prologue**

"NOOO...! " Kagome cried as she saw Sango being mercilessly flung behind her. Miroku looked upon in horror as he rushed towards Sango, not noticing that Naraku's last incarnation was behind him, ready to strike. Weakly, Sango tried to warn Miroku about the danger behind him, she choked back her tears she saw Miroku being pierced by the incarnation's tentacles.

Kagome knew this would happen. Defeating Naraku could not be that easy. Naraku. It was him, that caused so much devastation in Feudal Japan. Many innocent lives were lost and the numerous villages destroyed.

Miroku lied on top of Sango, protecting her from the next blow from Naraku's incarnation. He groaned in pain. "Miroku... " Sango managed to speak. "Save yourself.. help them. Kagome. Protect her..." Another blow caused Miroku to gasp. With his face crinched in pain, he opened his eyes and took a last look at Sango. "How about.. you? Sango, I'll ... I'll die with you." He closed his eyes, anticipating the final blow. With that, Naraku's incarnation wrapped its ugly green gooey tentacles and engulfed them.

"MIROKU! SANGO!" Kagome watched as the demon devoured them alive. She took her purifying arrows and attempted to shoot. Inuyasha clawed the last sacred jewel and turned to Kagome's direction.

"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha screamed, as he saw what was about to happen.

Kagome turned around. She watched as Naraku, in desperation before he disinteragrate, raised his claws and struck down. _I knew it. I knew this was going to happen._ She shut her eyes, froze on the spot in fear, unable to move a muscle. Inuyasha, ran in front of Kagome, trying to block the blow. Naraku smirked. _Yes, die with me, Inuyasha!_

The claws pierced to Inuyasha. This time, the strike was fatal, unlike the past. Naraku struck him with fury, with anger, in revenge. Naraku disintergrated, leaving Inuyasha gasping for breathe.

"Inuyasha..!" Kagome kneeled beside Inuyasha wounded and weak body. Inuyasha stirred and tried to stand up. He knew it was time. _I have to leave Kagome... _"Inuyasha.. please. Stay strong. I'll treat you, don't worry. Just, stay strong. Please... " Kagome gripped tightly to the Inuyasha's sleeves. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes. He knew he cannot hold on any longer.

"Kagome.. ", he held her hand, and passed her the last broken shard of the Shikon Jewel, "We've got it. Make good use of it, don't.. let it fall into bad hands..." He was fighting to stay alive. Kagome gripped on, "Inuyasha.. please, don't leave me... "

Inuyasha could not bear to look into her eyes, "Gomen.. Kagome.. " His voice was barely a whisper. "Don't forget me... ai.. aishiteru..."


	2. Moving On

**A/n: Thanks for all the positive reviews! (: I'm working on the next few chapters at the moment, and I'll be adding them up asap. If there's any more spelling or grammar error, here's my full apology. In the meantime, enjoy the first chapter.  
**

**  
Chapter One**

Kagome sat at her desk, staring at the full Shikon Jewel in the tiny glass bottle. Her eyes were puffy and red. Even though it had been two months after Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's deaths, Kagome was still unable to accept the fact. It was because he had died because of her.

At times, Kagome will vreturn to the Feudal Japan to help Kaede. As Kikyo was also killed because of Naraku, Kagome felt that she could easily relate to Kaede. _Well, Inuyasha should be with Kikyo now. _At the thought of it, Kagome burst into tears. It was becasue of saving her, that Inuyasha died. It was because of her.

The term begins on Monday. Kagome walked the familiar road to school, with her handy yellow backpack. Again, she felt a sense of loss. With heavy footsteps, she made her way into her class, where she spot her group of close friends.

"Kagome! How are you during the term break? " they asked eagerly, unaware that Kagome had been mourning during the term break. Kagome looked at them, trying to smile cheerfully, and she nodded slowly at them. She knew she was not able to forget what happened.

"Kagome? Did something happen?" Her friend asked.

Kagome breathed in deeply. _Should I tell them? I''ve been keeping it from them too long..._ "Nothing really. Its just, my.. relative passed away." Kagome replied.

"Oh, you've got another relative? Is he close to you?"

"Yeah. He is." Kagome said, her eyes looking down.

Just then, her teacher walked into the class, and went back to the door, motioning someone to stay there. He entered again and stood in front of the class, calling for attention.

"Listen up class! I want everyone to settle down!"

The class instantly quieten down, as everyone sat at their desk.

"Okay, I have a group of new students joining our class. Our school is on a joint programme with another town and had recruited a number of students. Its our honour to have 3 students in our class." He looked towards the door and motioned for them to come in.

"Their names are Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Come in, and please introduce yourselves to the class."

Kagome looked up instantly, upon hearing their names. _Inuyasha? Sango? Miroku? What are they doing here... ?_ She saw the trio standing awkwardly in front of the class.

The girl stood out and bowed to the class. Her straight and silky black hair fell neatly behind her. "Ohayo, my name is Sango. Nice to meet you." Everyone clapped their hands to welcome her. The boy beside her with a tiny ponytail and black frame spectacles stood beside her bowed similary and introduced himself, " Watashi wa Miroku desu." Then, Inuyasha, who was leaning against the board stood there looking bothered. Kagome's heart beat faster and faster._ Inuyasha..?_

Miroku turned back and glared at Inuyasha. "Hey, its your turn now.. "

Inuyasha glared back at him and without even looking up at the class, he spat, "Feh, I'm Inuyasha." With that, he continued looking down on the floor, with his hands stuffed in his baggy pair of jeans.

Kagome's heart leaped. _His expressions, his personality. Is he really Inuyasha?_ Just then, Kagome's friend turned to her, "Kagome kun, don't you think that... Inuyasha looks kind of wierd. His teeth... He has sharp canine teeth." Kagome stared at her. _Yes, but, his hair. Its black, but it isn't a full moon. Maybe, he is not Inuyasha after all.. _

The teacher coughed, hoping to get back attention from the class.

"Okay, class. I am going to rearrange the seatings to accomodate the new students here. I'm going to draw lots, obviously, to be fair to everyone. AND to make sure that those talkative people will not sit together." He then took out a brown cardboard box and placed in on the table. "I'll call out the name, and you will fill up the seats from my right." He stuffed his wrinkly hand into the box and pulled out a slip of paper. "Shizuka Kobayashi and Tanaka." Shizuka stood up and moved to her new seat, gleaming. Kagome's friend whispered into her ear, "She must be delighted. She had been crushing on Tanaka for the past year!" Kagome managed a soft giggle.

For the next five minutes, many names had been read out. Miroku and Sango was chosen to sit beside each other, much to the displeasure shown on Sango's face. Miroku's expression was as though in heaven, as he was surrounded by many girls in the class. Kagome realised that Inuyasha was still standing in front of the class, waiting for his name to be called out. He did not look up still.

"The last few names. Inuyasha.. and Kagome. Take the seats at the back. Hurry up."

Inuyasha stared at the teacher in horror. "WHAT? I'm to sit beside a girl? Feh, this is stupid." Kagome stood up and glared at him, grabbing her yellow bag and walking to her new seat. The teacher gave a cold stare to Inuyasha, "I was being fair. And your name got chosen. No arguing." Inuyasha's face was glowing red with anger. He swung his messenger back which was beside him over his shoulder and stormed across the class. Kagome who was already sitted there stared at Inuyasha throwing his bag on the floor beside her and sitting down forcefully. He gave her a dirty look and looked away.

Kagome looked at him from the corner of her eyes. In her heart, she wondered if he was really Inuyasha? The reincarnation? He did not seem to regconise her, which made Kagome realise that he, was not the Inuyasha that saved her in the past. _Time passed to quickly, but at least, I can still see Inuyasha again..._


	3. Don't you remember?

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews and comments. I'll answer the questions at the end of this chapter. Hope that will clear your doubts. Enjoy this chapter! (:**

**Chapter Two**

For the whole morning, Inuyasha did not even speak a word to Kagome, let alone any eye contact. Kagome was desperately trying to catch his eye, but was afraid to call out to him. She sat in silence, with a guy who awfully look like the boy she loved for the whole morning.

During the break, the class dispersed, leaving Kagome sleeping on her table, Sango and Miroku at their desk, and Inuyasha sitting awkwardly beside her.

"OI. GIRL. Wake up." Inuyasha called to her, afraid to poke or touch her.

Kagome stirred and suddenly woke up.

"Oh, class's over?" She looked around. "What time is it?"

Inuyasha looked away and spat," Can't you look at the clock yourself?" He folded his arms and gave a very smug look, as though he looked down on her.

Kagome looked at the clock and looked down. She said softly, "Inuyasha... do you still remember.. what happened?"

Inuyasha looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean by that? Feh, I don't even know you. Yet, GIRL."

"I mean, what happened during the Feudal Era? With Sango, Miroku and.. me?"

Inuyasha turned to Sango and Miroku's direction. They were reading their textbooks, but it appeared that Miroku seemed distracted by Sango. "Feudal? Are you crazy? And for your information, I've only met that Sango and Miroku this morning, so, zip and stop bothering me." Inuyasha threw a dirty look at Kagome and began to bite on his yellow wooden pencil.

Kagome inhaled deeply._ Inuyasha does not remember anything? _She knew arguing back would not help. This Inuyasha still has the stubborn and fiery personality. Kagome turned away and caught Sango looking at her. Sango placed down her textbook and walked towards her.

"Hello. Sango here." She said, with an uncertain smile.

Kagome looked up at her, "I.. I'm Kagome." She knew she cannot expect much. Sango may not be able to remember the past anyway.

Sango placed her fingers on her chin and said, "Kagome.. Sounds familiar, and I think I saw you somewhere before.."

"Sango! I'm Kagome Higurashi. You were the exterminating youkais in the Feudal Era. Remember?" Kagome told her desperately. She remembers me?

"Youkais? I am sure I saw you before. In this uniform. You were good in archery right?"

Kagome heart skipped a beat. "Yes. Sango... I met you in the Feudal Era, along with Miroku and Inuyasha. Do you remember us?"

"Well.. not exactly. But I have to say that I find all of you VERY familiar. I just don't understand or know, why I..."

"Sango..", Kagome interrupted.

Sango looked at her, with the stare Kagome had always remember. "Yes, Higurashi?"

"I know your past..."

"Past? I knew there was something wrong about me all along. I've been getting weird dreams..."

Kagome motioned her to take a seat, "Dreams of?"

"I keep dreaming about me and this group of people fighting all the time. And I had this boomberang-like thingy with me and this small cat that turns into a fiery monster..."

Kagome gave genuine smile for the first time, "Kirara. Yes, Sango. Those were part of your past. Okay, can you remember anything when I mention this name, Kohaku?"

"Kohaku.. I remember that name... He's a young boy?"

Kagome nodded and Sango gave her an excited look. "Higurashi, do you mind telling me what you know about my past?"

Kagome nodded, "Not at all..." Just then, Sango froze. Miroku stood behind her, apparently touching her butt. Sango whipped around and gave a tight slap to Miroku,

"Stop it, you bloody pervert! My butt is not for you to touch!"

Miroku gave another cheeky grin and retorted, "Then its for who?"

Sango rolled her eyes and returned to Kagome, "Okay, I'll tell you about it, but it may seem quite unbelievable. BUT this is true."

Inuyasha, who was sitting beside Kagome snorted, "Feh, who would believe you. I bet you're just making up a tall story. Right, you really have nothing better to do."

Kagome turned around and glared at him, " INUYASHA! OSUWARI!"

With that, Inuyasha's eyes opened widely, as his whole body fell onto the floor with impact.

"OWW. URGH. What is that for?" Inuyasha stood up after a short moment.

Kagome looked at him shocked, "What.. I thought it wouldn't work. I.."

Miroku stood on the spot stunned, "Kagome. Kagome Hirugashi. And you're Inuyasha hanyou." He pointed towards Kagome and then to Inuyasha, "Am I seeing things?"

Sango turned and looked and Miroku, "Miroku? What's up with you?"

Miroku walked towards Inuyasha. He bent down and said," Its been awhile, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up and gave him a weird stare. "HUH? And WHAT'S UP with you now. You people are weird. I don't even know you."

Kagome controlled her tears from falling. Sango blinked at Miroku, "Wait... I've witnessed this scene before somewhere ..." Miroku looked solemn.

"Sango, Kagome. Now, I remembered perfectly what had happened. Thanks to Kagome for shouting Osuwari. Everything came back to me that instant."

Inuyasha stared at Miroku incredibly. "You people are freaking me out." Miroku adjusted his spectacles, "Inuyasha, don't you remember us?"

Inuyasha gave the what-are-you-up-to-now look. "No. I don't. And now, I don't even wish to know all of you." He finished his sentence and propped his head on the table, not wanting to hear anymore of the crap.

"Hey, Miroku, can you please explain what on earth is happening?" Sango called for his attention and placed her hand on her waist. Inuyasha turned around again and exclaimed, "Do you want to be fooled by these two pyschos? Feh, you are pathetic." He turned back again and pretended not to be bothered by their conversation.

Miroku looked at Sango and gave a cheeky grin. "Ah, you're still as beautiful as in the past. My darling celestial maiden." He went over to Sango and attempted to give her a kiss. Sango pushed him away and gave him another violent tight slap. "Stop it, you pervertic... pyscho nutcase. Get your hands off me!" Then, the both of them started arguing, with Miroku having an obvious smile on his face, and Sango not knowing what was going on.

Inuyasha was still ignoring them. Kagome realised that Inuyasha had really forgotten about the past. He was really reincarnted. He was not the same old Inuyasha anymore. He's human. (With funny canine teeth, that is) Kagome looked at the two people fighting their butts off, when actually, it was only Sango who was fighting and Miroku who was determined to touch her butt.

_Sango will soon remember the past,_ Kagome thought. What about Inuyasha? Kagome turned a little and stared at Inuyasha. His short black hair was once silvery white. His ears were gone. Kagome had the urge to knock his head to try to make them appear. She missed touching them. Then, Inuyasha stood up suddenly and barked, "Can you two shut it?" He roughly pushed his chair and stormed out of the class in fury and frustration.

Miroku and Sango froze on the spot as they stared at Inuyasha leaving. Miroku grabbed the chance and gave Sango's butt a soft pinch. Sango squealed and stepped on his foot twice. Miroku groaned in pain, "Sango! Please, gimme a chance!"

Kagome stared at them, with a soft smile slowly creeping to her face. _At least their situation was similar to the past. I'm contented. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Okay. I'm going to clear up any confusion and doubts. (:**

kagomemikogoddess:

Inuyasha reincarnated to the modern era as a human, which means he's no longer a hanyou or youkai. Basically, he has no more demon blood in him As in the past, he was a dog demon, he reincarnated with similar personality, characteristics and looks. Thus, explaining for his fiery and unreasonable temper, and canine teeth which will then be more frequently expressed in the coming chapters. (:

InuGirl4ever:

I will try to make him as perverted as possible, in a funny (and cleaner way), that is. -grins-

NeuroticallyDignified:

Aishiteru means I Love You.

Some of you maybe wondering why Inuyasha responded to Osuwari (Sit).

As he was once a dog demon, which is in his past life, he was frequently shouted at and had to respond. In the modern era, even though he did not have the necklace, he still responded as it was an instinct/ conditioned response. (:

and to the rest, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming! (:


	4. Jealousy

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha came back with a group of females behind him, giggling and whispering. Inuyasha looked furious and agitated, He returned to his seat beside Kagome and gave an exhausted sigh. Kagome looked at him in concern and plucked up her courage to talk to him.

"Inu..yasha?", She said, peering cautiously into his eyes.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome. "What?" Kagome gulped and decided to swallow back her words. Inuyasha was clearly very irritated. _First the silly group of girls, now this one beside me. Damn the girls!_ He glared at Kagome, "Do you have anything to say? If not, STOP staring at me."

Angered by his cold shoulder and treatment, Kagome decided to speak up. "Inuyasha. I just want to befriend you, is this wrong? And stop being so fierce to everyone!" She looked away angrily and folded her arms. Inuyasha's eyes softened. "I.. " He paused and thought for a moment. _I'm sorry, but I can't help it._ He continued, "I don't care! I... " He spotted Miroku staring straight at him.. He gulped and looked at Kagome, " I.. I'm ... sorry." He looked away and pretended he did not say that at all.

Kagome paused. Did Inuyasha just said sorry, to me? Kagome placed her arms on her desk and said to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, I know you don't remember the past.." She ignored the expression on his face, " or maybe you're not even the Inuyasha I knew..."

Inuyasha interrupted,"Okay, Ka-gomi. If you're going to bring up the ridiculous 'past' issue, forget it." He sulked and looked away again.

Kagome got really frustrated,"I'm not! I'm just trying to befriend you here."

"And if you want to befriend me, stop talking ridiculously!"

Kagome stopped. "I.. My name's Kagome Hirugashi." She stood up and arranged her green pleated skirt. "Care to join me for lunch at my house after school?" She reached for her yellow backpack and approached the class room door. Inuyasha remained at his desk. "Keh, go home with you for lunch? I've got other better things to do." He glanced away, ignoring her.

"Fine, suit yourself. Inu-yasha. Tsk." Kagome walked out of her class and into the hallway, bypassing many other students in the school. She continued walking, before hearing a loud gasp and people grumbling behind her. She whipped around and saw Inuyasha apparently trying to weave through the crowd and impatiently pushing through the people to get across. When he spotted Kagome staring at him, he froze and blushed. "I.. I'm not going to follow you.."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "I didn't say anything. I said, fine. And stop pushing your way through like that, you're hurting other people." She slowly turned and continued walking down the hallway. Suddenly, someone came in front of her, waving a parcel and flowers in front of her. Kagome looked up and saw Hojo's face grinning at her.

"HIgurashi. These are for you." He gently shoved them under Kagome's nose and continued, with his ever charming smile, "There's some health tonic inside, its good for your health." Then, he reached into his pockets and whipped out a pair of tickets. "And, are you free this friday after school? I've got a pair of movie tickets so I was wondering if we could watch it together. AND, please do not turn me down again." He smiled and his perfect set of straight teeth gleamed. Kagome stood there, not knowing how to react to Hojo's offer. _Well, I can't turn him down now, I guess_... She smiled at Hojo and said," Well...I .." And suddenly, Inuyasha stormed in front of Hojo and shouted, "Who are you?"

Hojo raised his eyebrows, and continued smiling at the furious-looking Inuyasha, "My name is Hojo, and I am Kagome's.." WHACK. Inuyasha whacked Hojo in the face and attempted to kick him. Kagome rushed to Inuyasha and grabbed his arms to try to refrain him from hurting Hojo any further.

"Inuyasha..! Stop it!"

Inuyasha shook Kagome away and Kagome fell on the floor. Inuyasha raised his arms and was about to strike, with Hojo trembling in fear and terror.

"INUYASHA, OSUWARI!"

Instantly, Inuyasha froze and fell flat, face first, on the hard concrete ground. Hojo looked at Inuyasha on the floor, and glanced at Kagome, "Wow, Kagome-chan, thanks.. thanks for saving me... I.."

Inuyasha stood up and brushed his jeans. He glared at Hojo and pointed a threatening finger at him, "Don't you dare go near ...I mean, bully girls." He pout and grabbed Kagome's hands and walked out of the school. Hojo stared at them walking away, "Kagome..." He looked at the tickets on the floor, "How about the movie?"

Outside the school compound, Kagome finally wrenched her hands away from Inuyasha's strong grip. Kagome massaged her wrist and said," What the heck were you doing?" Inuyasha replied, with his back facing her, "I.. Wasn't he bullying you?"

Kagome shot him a you-are-ridiculous look at Inuyasha and retorted, "What? Bullying me with a bouquet of flowers and a smile? You're kidding me."

Inuyasha whipped around and said," Alright, I didn't know okay? So where's the road to your house?

Kagome stared at him, her eyes wide open. "I.. I thought you didn't want to come along?"

"I changed my mind. I wouldn't mind free food."

Surprised, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. She nodded her head cheerfully."Alright, follow me then, Inuyasha." She grabbed Inuyasha's arms and walked down the familliar pathway to her home. _Inuyasha..._ Kagome thought, a grateful smile appearing on her face. Thanks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: How do you find this chapter? (: I was trying to show the same characteristics Inuyasha had in his past life. And the next chapter will be up, soon, hopefully. Sorry if I didn't really talk about Miroku and Sango in this chapter as I'm trying to focus mainly on the relationship of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Anyway, I've got something to ask from you readers. Firstly, what is the shikon jewel for? And how many times can one use it? Please enlighten me. (:

And stay tuned for the next chapter. Cheers!

-Emily


	5. Memories, not

**Chapter Four **

"i'm home..!"

Kagome took off her shoes and entered the house. She glanced back and saw Inuyasha standing behind, looking awkward and embarrassed. "Inuyasha? Come in, make yourself at home." Inuyasha gave a faint nod and followed suit.

Suddenly, a small boy ran out and froze. "INUYASHA?" Souta, Kagome's younger brother looked at Inuyasha and gasped. "What happened to you?"

Kagome gave Souta a warning look to shut him up. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and looked at Souta. "Who is this?"

Kagome gave a sigh and answered," He's my brother, Souta..." She shooed him to his room, and turned back to Inuyasha. "Just, make yourself at home. I'll go make ramen..."

"RAMEN? Man, I love that..." He grinned from ear to ear. Kagome smiled gratefully. _Inuyasha liked that too.._. She went into the kitchen and made lunch. After a few minutes, she placed the bowls of ramen on the table and Inuyasha grabbed a bowl and started eating it hungrily.

"Wow, you seemed really hungry. Didn't you eat lunch just now?" Kagome said, her head resting on the table. Inuyasha stopped and with a mouthful of ramen, he replied, "hoopid girls..." He swallowed the ramen and continued, "They were bothering me. Fancy tagging along with me whenever I go. One even followed me into the toilet!" He stopped and noticed that Kagome was giggling. "What's so funny?" He glared at Kagome.

Kagome sighed and replied, "Nothing... "She stopped and gave a yawn. Inuyasha looked unconvinced, "Just spit it, won't ya? Keh, girls."

Kagome knew better that she should not argue, or it will never end. She merely gave a shrug and said, "Well, Inuyasha, I'll be going up to my room for a short nap. Souta will entertain you. I'll come down in a short while..." She stood up and hesitated. "And... don't come into my room." She gave a soft smile and went up the stairs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome leaving the dining table and glanced back at his bowl of ramen noodles. "Higurashi's a weird girl, but at least she makes good ramen."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome threw herself on the bed, gave another yawn and stretched her limbs. She laid on her pillow and thought, " Inuyasha... I wonder if you can remember about this place? I'll bring you to the shrine later... " And soon enough, she fell into deep slumber.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha finished his three bowls of ramen (Kagome made three bowls, for Souta, herself and Inuyasha, but apparently, Souta seemed to have disappeared and Kagome went to her room without eating) Inuyasha knew his manners, surprisingly. He took the bowls and placed it in the sink. "Hmm... I wonder what Higurashi is up to now.."

Suddenly. Souta burst into the kitchen and ran towards Inuyasha, tugging his jeans. Then, Souta started bombarding Inuyasha with endless questions.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you?"

Inuyasha looked at Souta quizzically._Great, here he goes again..._"What do you mean by what happened to me? I'm perfectly NORMAL..." He glanced at his reflection in the water in the sink, quite uncertain as Souta sounded convincing.

Souta pouted and pointed to his hair. "Why is your hair so short? DId you cut your hair? And why is it black at this time? Its supposed to be silvery white!" Inuyasha stopped him.

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to have long silvery white hair? You call that normal? Why are you describing ME as some sort of FREAK?"

"Well.." Souta paused and scratched his head, " why are you calling yourself a freak? Inuyasha, you're hanyou, with dog ears!" Souta was oblivious to the tense atmosphere. He grinned and pretended to rub the dog ears in the air and started to imitate Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

Inuyasha stood there, not knowing what to say. _This is getting out of hand. First, Higurashi, then its Miroku. Now this kid._ He took a step backwards and said nervously, "I do not know what you're talking about. I've been LIKE this the whole time...I'm off." He decided to go upstairs to inform Kagome he's leaving.

He approached the room, which was the only door that was closed. He opened the door quietly, and saw Kagome sleeping on her bed, the room was spick and span. He entered and wanted to tap Kagome on the shoulder to wake her up, but he turned and looked at her desk. Something caught his eyes.

Instead, he went to her desk and saw a shiny gold locket, and a few photos upside down. He took the locket and opened it, gasped when he saw the contents. He peered at the picture of the freak that Souta described. The freak in the picture looked exactly like him! He noticed the sharp canine teeth, the long silvery white hair and the two dog ears the person in the picture has. He quickly closed it and placed the locket back on the table. This is ridiculous! How can some freak look exactly like me? He hesitated again, and took the photos and saw more of the freak-looking guy and Kagome together. Suddenly, he heard Kagome stir in her sleep. He quickly placed the photos back and looked at her.

"Inu..yasha..." Kagome mumbled audibly.

Inuyasha stared at her as she mumbled his name. What is she dreaming about?

Kagome frowned in her dream and repeated, "Inuyasha... please... don't die. don't leave me.." Inuyasha stared at her incredibly. This time, Inuyasha was freaked out and firightened, which seemed to be the first time in his life. What is going on? And who is that freak who looked like me? No...

Inuyasha opened the door forcefully and ran down the stairs. Meanwhile, Kagome suddenly woke up from the noises Inuyasha caused as he stormed down the stairs. She noticed that her door was open._ Inuyasha.. he.. came in?_ She quicikly got out of bed and saw the photos and locket on her desk, not at their original positions. He saw them...

Kagome quickly ran down the stairs and looked out of the door, and saw Inuyasha running away down the road. Her heat sank as she realised that Inuyasha may not be able to accept this. Gomen... Kagome said, as she watched Inuyasha disappear into the sunset...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm really sorry if this chapter is too short! And thanks for the reviews again. (:

Also, thanks to jon58840 and NeuroticallyDignified for answering my question about the Shikon No Tama.

I'll try my very best to update soon, with a new chapter. What will be Inuyasha's reaction when he meets Kagome in school the next day? Stay tuned. (:


	6. Deny

**Chapter Five**

By the time Kagome reached class early in the morning, she saw Inuyasha's black messenger black on the floor. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Kagome scanned around the class, she's one of the earliest to arrive in school, which is really unusual as she was normally late.

Kagome walked towards the class windows and stared out of it. She saw the soft morning sun rays shining through the school compound, and the grass moist with shiny dew. She took a deep breath of the morning air. Yesterday had been a bad day, Kagome thought. She could not sleep at night, as her mind was filled with thoughts about Inuyasha, the present and past. Dark eyebags were seen around her eyes and she attempted to hide it with some basic foundation, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open and Kagome spun around. Inuyasha stood at the door, and froze. Both of their eyes locked, and were unable to move at first. Kagome knew that this was not the time to reason, to explain, to say anything. She kept quiet, as she sees Inuyasha took a cautious step back and run back into the hallway. She tried to hold back her tears, as she sat on her desk, staring aimlessly at the board.

Five minutes the school bell rang, the students began pouring into the class. Miroku and Sango were seen coming in together. Sango explained this as because they lived in the same student hostel, with Miroku claiming that they lived together. Kagome realised that Inuyasha hasn't returned to class yet.

Sango placed down her bag and went over to Kagome's desk, smiling sweetly and pleasantly. "Ohayo, Kagome-chan!", she paused and started at Kagome's face. "What happened, didn't you get enough sleep last night"

Kagome gave a small smile and replied, "I'm okay, I was just rushing for the tests..."

Sango raised her eyebrows, "There isn't any tests till the coming two weeks." She frowned and added suspiciously, "Don't tell me its because of Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at her surprisingly. Sango quickly said," Yes, I remembered about the past. But.. it's kinda faint.. Yes, thanks to Miroku for telling me and filling me with the details all about it last night. So THAT explains my eyebags." She smiled and pointed to her FAINT eyebags. Kagome gave a soft giggle.

"Well, I'm glad you're able to remember. I was so shocked to see you guys in my school."

Sango looked down and said, "We're not really who we are in the past, you see. We're the reincarnation of them. I'm a totally new person, but I think there was some occurrence that happened during our past deaths that made us like this now. Well, I'm glad I'm in your world now, Kagome, speaking as Sango, the _Taijiya." _ With that, she gave her a reassuring grip on Kagome shoulder and whispered into her ears, "I'll talk to you later."

Kagome watched Sango walking reluctantly back into her seat, and Miroku was there flirting with the numerous girls around him. Sango kept silent, but it was obvious that she is certainly not pleased with him. Sango chased the girls away with her icy, dagger stare and sat down roughly. The girls watched Sango in fear and quickly rushed back to their individual seats.

The teacher came into class soon after and placed his bag on the teacher's table. Just then, Inuyasha strolled in and locked gaze with the teacher.

"You're late."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "What do you mean by I'm late. I was in school since early in the morning." He proceeded back to his desk, ignoring Kagome too.

The teacher was getting quite furious, as he gripped on to the edge of the chair, his knuckles turning white. "Inuyasha, you came in after me."

"Keh, like I care, I know that I'm not..."

"Detention."

"Wh..what?"

The teacher did not say a word further and wrote his name on the detention list. Inuyasha plainly looked away and curse under his breath. The morning lessons went passed quickly, and soon it was time for recess. Straight after the teacher stepped out of the class, the students started talking to their heart's content. Girls were seen secretly putting 'love notes' and letters on Inuyasha's table, with Inuyasha looking at the letters suspiciously. He did not take any and read it, Kagome noticed.

Suddenly, one girl popped beside Inuyasha and grinned at him from ear to ear. Inuyasha saw her and almost got the shock of his life. "Hi, Inuyasha. My name is Kirara. Nice to meet you." Inuyasha did not reply, and stared at her blankly. Kirara smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and boldly asked, "Are you free this saturday? You want to watch a movie with me? I'll treat you."

Kagome suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Inuyasha blinked at Kirara and looked down, without saying a word. Kirara seemed like she got what Inuyasha wanted to say. "Oh, all right then. I'll ask you out another time." She paused and added before she walked away, "You're really cute." Kagome saw Inuyasha blush slightly.

Kagome, Miroku and Sango left the class and walked towards the backyard and sat near the field. The sat down in a small circle and took out their lunch boxes. Miroku and Sango questioned Kagome about what happened yesterday as they saw Inuyasha leaving the school with Kagome. Kagome quietly told them, about how Inuyasha went into her room and saw the locket and the pictures.

"Oh dear, that'll be too much for him.." Miroku said, fidgeting with his black spectacles.

Sango gave a sympathetic sigh and consoled Kagome, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll remember everything soon. Like, us." She gave a reassuring smile and Kagome nodded. Suddenly. they spotted Inuyasha walking towards them, from the school compound. He looked at them in shock and attempted to run away.

Miroku quickly stood up and gave chase, and caught Inuyasha, dragging him back to where the duo was sitted. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha had a strange look on his face.. Miroku made Inuyasha sit beside him, and Inuyasha looked down, without looking at anyone.

Kagome spoke up first, "Inuyasha.. I'm sorry about yesterday..."

Inuyasha replied, without looking up, "keh.. there's no need to apologise." He paused for a moment, and reluctantly asked, "But, who is that person, in the photo?"

Miroku laid on the grass and replied, "He's you, in the past, Inuyasha. But, pity, you can't remember anything about it..."

Sango nodded comprehensively as Inuyasha sat there, with a blank face.

"What do you mean, my past? Was I a human?"

"Well.. not exactly..."

"Was I really that person.. with long white hair and dog ears?"

Sango and Miroku nodded, Kagome knew she should not get involved in the conversation now, in case she gets too emotional.

"Man.. I can't believe it.."

Miroku frowned and said, "Inuyasha, look at us. Even though we had reincarnated, we still remembered what happened in the past.." he glanced and Sango, "Why can't you?"

Inuyasha looked at them, as though they were forcing him to do something. He barked, "Excuse me, what prove do you have that I am really him?" He shrugged and looked at Kagome, who was still looking down at the ground.

"Because, no one else could look exactly like you!" Miroku retorted, his hands gripping the grass. Sango stared at him silently.

Inuyasha gave a dirty look and stood up quickly. "You know what, this whole situation is getting from bad to worse. First, you people came to say this rubbish to me with no sense at all. And then I saw weird photos of this freak who has dog ears, who looks like me. And Kagome calling my name in her sleep. Like, hello, since when do I know you?"

Kagome looked up at last. "I.. called Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows and nodded, "and its as though I was dying of something. Excuse me, I'm not close to you." Kagome plainly gave a small nod, "Yes, I know."

Inuyasha looked frustrated at this point of time, "This is the LAST time I'm warning you people. NEVER mention this to me again. Its ridiculous!"

Sango suddenly spoke, "Inuyasha... ", she slowly stood up and stood in front of him, "If you don't believe us, its okay. I'll stand by what you say."

Miroku stared at her in shock. "W..what..."

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's face slowly glowing red. His messy hair covered his eyes, as he mumbled under his breath, as though he wanted to tell Sango something, but he just turned and ran away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I will update the next chapter VERY soon. (:

And by the way, I've finally thought of the full plot of the story. Also, sorry for the anticlimax ending. I was trying to finish up their chapter, and portraying how Inuyasha is unwillingly to face the facts. Thanks for the reviews! Please do keep them coming. (:

Next chapter: Why was Inuyasha blushing before he ran away? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. So Near, Yet So Far

**Chapter Six**

Inuyasha raced up the stairs to his class, his face flushed. "Why... why am I blushing?" He rubbed his cheeks to attempt to get rid of his blush but apparently, he made it even redder.

Meanwhile, Miroku was still staring, mouth wide open at Sango. He repeated his question, "What did you just say to him?"

"...That whatever he says, I'll believe him?"

"But... "

Sango glared, "Look, if he's really Inuyasha, why can't he remember the past, like us? Since he's so determined that he's not, I'll believe him... But still, I'll treat him as the good ol' and rebellious Inuyasha..."

Kagome spoke up again, "But... I can't stand the fact that... he doesn't remember anything..." Sango squatted beside Kagome and wrapped her arms around her shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome-chan, I'm sure we'll find a way or something..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed. The trio did not hang out much with Inuyasha, let alone engage in any conversation with him. Even though Kagome was sitting right beside Inuyasha, they didn't talk, unless necessary.

Kagome noted that Inuyasha was beginning to relax in her presence. There was less retorting and arguing during group discussions as Inuyasha just sat there and wrote his ideas down. The teachers began to like him, including the numerous girls in school. Notes and gifts were pouring in every single day and soon the presents were even occupying Kagome's desk.

One day, Kagome came early into the class and walked to her desk, which was full of flowers, letters and gifts. "Great. Inuyasha's fanclub members.." She gently picked the presents and helped pile them neatly on Inuyasha's table. Just then, Inuyasha came in and saw Kagome busying clearing the desks. He walked to her gave her a helping hand.

Kagome looked up instantly and withdrew her hands, afraid that Inuyasha would scold her for touching his things.

"I was just trying to place them on your desk.. 'cos there were some on my table.."

"Thank you.." Inuyasha told Kagome, without looking up at her.

"..What..?"

"I said, thank you. Thanks for helping me."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome nodded softly and sat down at her empty desk. She took out her notebook and started scribbling in it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was busy looking through the presents, hoping to find something good and useful out of it. Suddenly, he grunted and gave a low growl. "Keh, these are not mine." He grabbed a handful of presents from his pile and pushed it over to Kagome's table.

"Nani?" Kagome looked at the presents Inuyasha was picking from his pile and placing it on her desk. She picked them up and blushed a little. "Oh, its from Houjo." She opened the rest and noticed it was all from different guys from the level.

"Hmm. Seems like, you're quite popular too.." Inuyasha said, his face looked jealous and furious. He looked away and stuffed the presents into his desk and the rest on the table. The class started filling in and the two did not speak a another word to each other for the rest of the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Kagome rushed home to run an errand for her mother. Miroku went for his design class and Sango stayed back in class rushing her mathermatics homework. Suddenly, she heard a loud crash outside the class followed by a grunt. She paused and listened.

"What do you want?"

_The voice sounded familliar_, Sango thought as she slowly stood up from her seat .

"You were the one who stole all the girlfriends from the guys in the school..."

"I DIDN'T.."

"Don't you deny, you.. liar. "

Another crash was heard. Sango knew something was wrong. She rushed out and gasped. In front of her, was Inuyasha lying on the floor, with three guys surrounding him. Inuyasha looked determined to beat them, but he seemed badly injured and was outnumbered.

"Stop it. What are you people doing?" Sango rushed in front of Inuyasha and shouted at the guys.

"Let's see, another girl joining the Inuyasha fanclub?" The guy's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Are you falling for this jerk's little tricks, lady?"

"I am not. And leave him alone.."

Inuyasha managed to stand up and he tried to push Sango away, "Please, don't get involved."

Sango stood still and looked right at the three guys, "You three green-faced monster. Its not as if Inuyasha stole them. It was the girls who stick to him like magnets. You better leave it or I.." She paused and flexed her arms, "make you all sorry you were born."

They stared at Sango in horror and gulped, before retreating. Sango turned to Inuyasha, "Are you okay?"

Inuyasha gave mumbled under his breath and gave a soft nod. His face grew hotter and hotter, and he blushed. He wrenched his arms away from Sango's grip and ran away. Sango looked at Inuyasha quizzically. _What?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after school, the trio hung out together at the usual place. Inuyasha watched them behind a grey pillar, focusing especially on Sango and Kagome. His heart started to beat very fast, blood rushing furiously into his face, as he thought about the incidents with Sango the past few days. _She seems to stand up for me, unlike the rest..._ Inuyasha then glanced at Kagome. He does not understand why his heart started to race when he was with her, and why he gets so jealous when other guys fancy Kagome.

Inuyasha realised he had a slight liking for Sango. Miroku seemed to be a very competitive love rival, as so it seemed. Inuyasha felt he should fight for Sango, since she was so understanding. He kept silent and silently watched them talking under the oak tree.

Meanwhile, Miroku was thinking about asking Sango out for a movie, but he was not prepared for Sango's violent reaction. Sango grabbed her pink purse and stood up, brushing her green pleated skirt. "I need to get back to class to get my biology textbook. Be right back!" She ran into the building and felt someone's hand grab her.

Sango whipped around and saw Inuyasha, his face down, leaning against the pillar.

"Inuyasha?"

He slowly released his grip and slowly looked up at her, his face looked constipated, as though he wanted to say something, but could not.

"Erm, if you have nothing to say, I've got to rush to get my book before the classroom is locked..."

Inuyasha leaned in and gave Sango and tight hug. Sango's eyes widened as she stood there, not shocked by Inuyasha's actions. He didn't let go, nor speak a word. Sango froze on the spot.

Outside the school compound, Kagome looked at her watch and exclaimed, "Oh, I have to go now. My mom needs me to watch over Sota. Tell Sango I say bye." She gave a wave and rushed through the school compound.

With her head down, she rushed in and stopped, noticing someone in front of her. She looked up, seeing Sango's red face and a guy hugging her from the back. Kagome stood frozen on the spot. Sango pulled away from Inuyasha and he turned back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Kagome... its not what you think..." Sango tried to explain.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as Kagome took one step back and ran away from them, not wanting to hear any explaination. She had seen enough. _How could Sango do this? How could Inuyasha... _

Her tears started to fall as she ran out of the school and she found herself in front of the sacred tree. She looked up and suddenly, there was a vision of Inuyasha pinned to the tree. Kagome gripped her chest and knees fell on the ground. Behind her, she heard footsteps running in her direction...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: I apologise for this delayed update. Well, I hope you like this chapter and all. I know its quite depressing but don't worry, things will turn out fine in the upcoming chapters, AND, don't jump into conclusions yet. -smirks- Haha, and thanks for the reviews. PLEASE keep them coming, it'll make my day! (:


	8. A Moment That Changed Everything

**Chapter Seven**

"Kagome-chan..."

Kagome's heart sank when she heard the voice. _It wasn't Inuyasha who came_... Kagome thought silently as she slowly turned around. Sango, with her face flushed helped Kagome up to her feet.

Kagome whispered, "..thanks." Sango tried to explain to her, but Kagome picked up her yellow bag and said, "Its okay... I.. better get going..." With that, she took flight home. Kagome did not want to listen to anything. She wished for some quiet time alone. Seeing Inuyasha and Sango together was too difficult for her to accept...

The next morning, Kagome was late for school. When Kagome entered the class, Sango caught Kagome's eyes and surprisingly, Kagome gave her sweet smile. Kagome walked towards her seat and placed her bag down, without making a single eye-contact with Inuyasha, like she would normally do in the morning. There was a packet of organic drink and a movie ticket on her desk. Without speaking, she reached out for them and stuffed it in her bag. Inuyasha looked at her and said, "You.. you're going for the movie?" Kagome stared at him and managed a small smile, "Maybe." She looked away and Inuyasha noticed that there was something not quite right with her expressions and behaviour today._ Perhaps it was because of yesterday... but why would she be so angry over this when she does not even like me?_ Inuyasha thought. _Well, maybe she's just weird, but how dare she keep the tickets that jerk gave her... _Inuyasha clenched his fists but paused, _Why am I getting so jealous over this? Do I even like her? What the hell am I thinking?_ He brushed off the thoughts of Kagome and focused on the on-going lesson.

After lunch, Kagome came back alone, looking dazed and tired. She sat down on her desk and lay her head down. Throughout the afternoon lessons, Kagome was sleeping her way through and was constantly caught by the teachers for sleeping in class. Soon, the school ended and Kagome was still dozing off. Inuyasha decided to leave her alone, but he noticed the pained expression on her face._ Hmm.. looks like she's not having a pleasant dream._. Inuyasha thought. He moved a little bit closer to her, and he managed to catch her mumbling, "No... no.. Inuyasha... " He immediately moved away, and knocked his chair over.

The sound startled Kagome, as she woke up and saw Inuyasha looking surprised.

"Inuyasha... what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha looked away, "Nothing.. I ... What were you dreaming about again..."

"Nothing.." Kagome quickly packed her books into her bag and was about to walk out.

"Is it about Inuyasha?"

"No. I didn't dream of anything..."

"... but you were mumbling my... i mean, his name..."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I..."

Inuyasha tried to argue his way through, but Kagome looked as though she was on the verge of breaking down.

"Why not, you just go and find ... Sango."

Inuyasha flinched at the way she said that sentence. "But..."

"Weren't you HUGGING her yesterday?"

Inuyasha flared up, "Yes, so what? Its not as though you and I like each other, and is it wrong for me to hug Sango? What right do you have to prevent me, huh?"

Kagome rushed to him and tried to hit him, in frustration and anger. Instantly, Inuyasha did not think twice and pushed her away and hard on the ground. Kagome hit the hard concrete floor with a loud thud. She lay there for a moment, shocked by Inuyasha's actions. Slowly, Kagome stood up, in pain and walked out of the class. She opened the door, and saw Sango standing in front of her. Kagome bent down her head, and walked past her, not wanting to hear a word of what she had to say.

Inuyasha approached the wall, and banged the wall hard using his fist. Sango went in and Inuyasha turned. He looked down and said, "So, I guess you heard everything."

Sango slowly walked to him, "Well, yeah. But I have to say that you've been treating Kagome really badly."

"What do you mean?"

"You may not realise it, but all these while, Kagome has been living a very difficult life."

"Don't tell me you're siding her..."

"I'm not trying to do anything, but let you understand what is actually going on."

"But.. Sango.. I..."

"Inuyasha, I know what you're trying to say. I have been always protecting you like how I did in the past. We were buddies, Inuyasha." Sango paused, not sure if she should continue with what she wanted to say, "Kagome and Inuyasha, really love each other. He died for her."

"What..? I didn't know..." Inuyasha leaned against the wall, "He actually died for her?"

Sango nodded, "So you see, Kagome is really trying her very best to try to forget about him. And.. to treat you as another individual. But, I have to say, you really do look like him."

Inuyasha bowed his head, his heart heavy. He didn't know all these, and he just misunderstood Kagome. The unbearable pain in her heart... Inuyasha could not believe that he just pushed her away. He walked to his desk and said, "I.. I'm going to find Kagome and... "

"..Apologise?" Sanngo completed his sentence.

Inuyasha nodded and with a swift nod, he told Sango, "Thank you..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at her right arm. It was badly bruised near the wrist. She went out of the house to help with the decorations. In her mind, were thoughts of her dream earlier on. The image of Inuyasha jumping in front of her to block the blow was constantly repeating, and her dreams were always about it. She took out the streamers and started to twirl it around her arm.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha ran down the street that leads to Kagome's house. He was worried about Kagome, as he knew he had pushed her too hard on the ground and that his words may be too harsh for her to take.

He saw Kagome outside the house, twiddling with something. Suddenly, he was afraid of Kagome's reaction._ Would she ignore me? _Truthfully, he was mentaally prepared, but all he wanted to find out know, was whether she is fine and okay.

He rushed down, and Kagome looked in the direction of the road. She saw Inuyasha running and thought, "What is he doing here?"

She stood up and saw a black sports car speeding in his direction at a very fast speed. Inuyasha did not seem to notice, but was looking at Kagome. The black car did not appear to slow down and anytime soon, it may crash into Inuyasha.

Kagome screamed, "INUYASHA!" and quickly ran to Inuyasha, her heart pumping as she desperately wanted to push Inuyasha away before the car could crash into him. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and pushed Inuyasha to the other side of the road. The black car did not stop in time, as Kagome stared with her eyes wide open as the car's flashlights seemed to grow brighter and brighter.

"KAGOMMMMMMMEEE..."

Then, it was total silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Another dramatic chapter! (: Will it be a Inu/San or Inu/Kag pairing. Heheh. You will find out soon. Inuyasha finally knew about his past, but he is still unable to remember ANYTHING. What will happen in the next chapter? (:

And thanks for the reviews, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING IN. :D


	9. Kagome's Diary

**Chapter Eight**

Inuyasha froze on the spot, as he witnessed Kagome flew from the impact. His eyes were blinded, as he suddenly had a flashback, a vision. He saw Kagome leaped in front of him to shield him from an arrow (ref: Movie 2: Castle beyond the looking glass) and then, him leaping in front of to shield her from another blow. (ref: prologue)

_What was going on?_

There was a dim light at the end of the road. Kagome peered into the distance, and saw a faint shadow approaching her. It was all pitch dark, with a lone light ahead. Cautiously, she walked towards the shadow and stopped in her tracks. She made out the shadow and gasped, the long billowing hair and dog ears. _Could it be...?_

She ran towards him and saw **him** smiling at her in the distance.Her heart leaped as she ran into his welcoming arms. "Kagome...", Inuyasha whispered into her ears. Kagome sobbed and said, "I missed you so much, Inuyasha... "

Then, an invisable force grabbed Inuyasha forcefully away from Kagome. He was literally wrenched away from her, as Kagome cried out, "Noooo..."

Kagome woke up with a start. Her eyes scanned the ceiling of the room. It was unsually white. She looked down, and saw Inuyasha lying at the foot of her bed. She tried to sit up, and Inuyasha woke up from her movements, and immediately woke up. He straightened himself, "I.. I wasn't sleeping." He checked the time and continued," I just came... about 5 minutes ago."

Kagome gave a weak smile, "Oh right. Erm, where's Sango and Miroku?"

"They were here last night." He noticed the look on Kagome's face, "They called me about it, I came this morning. Wait, I mean five minutes ago." He scratched his head and spotted his half eaten bowl of instant ramen at the chair. "Sheesh. I'm sure Miroku left this behind, such a loser."

Kagome knew Inuyasha was here the whole night. Besides, who would be craving for instant ramen every single minute?

"Wha.. what happened yesterday?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. Suddenly, he remembered about the two visions he had yesterday.

"You.. got hit by a car."

"Oh. Are.. you alright, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, yes. I mean, yeah. How about you."

Kagome fidgeted a little in bed, "Well, head's a little heavy, that's all."

Inuyasha opened the dustpin and threw the ramen in. He looked at it longingly. _Darnn, I should have just finished the blasted thing last night!_ He turned away and assured Kagome, "The doctor says you're fine, and that you just got some abrasions and some minor cuts." He looked away, and remembered seeing the bruise on Kagome's arm. His heart felt heavy, as he felt really guilty of pushing Kagome the day before.

"Actually, I went to your house yesterday to... " He stopped, as he found it very difficult for him to apologise. It was not an easy thing for him to do throughout his life.

"Hmm?" Kagome urged him on, as she managed to raise herself up on the bed.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sango and Miroku entered the ward. Inuyasha's jaw dropped open. Miroku walked in and with a basket of fruits and placed it on the table.

"How're you feeling now, Kagome?" He arranged the other baskets on the table," Sorry we could not make it yesterday, we were busy with some exchange activity and couldn''t rush down..."

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as Kagome raised her eyebrows at Inuyasha. Sango nodded and sat at the foot of Kagome's bed. "I'm so sorry for whatever that happened." Inuyasha looked down, _why must she mentioned this again? I don't want to apologise.. not yet. _

"Inuyasha, wanted to go to your house to apologise too." Kagome's eyes widened and Sango continued, "But from what I see, Inuyasha still has not apologise to our dear friend Kagome, YET.."

Inuyasha threw a dirty look at Sango, "Wha.. what? Hey, you guys interrupted me when I was about to apol.."

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Miroku cut in. He gave a cheeky grin to Sango and said, "My fair lady, how bout going for a movie later?" Sango shot a dirty look at him and retorted, "How about Kagome-chan?"

"Its okay.. I'll look after her..." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a grateful grin, but she knew that he was looking after her only because he was feeling guilty as he was the one who caused what happened. Kagome sighed and returned to sleep as Inuyasha watched on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night, finding himself on the couch in the ward with a black sweater covering him. He peered over and looked at Kagome, still sleeping peacefully. He went over, and saw something beneath Kagome's pillow. _Stupid brother of hers.. he must have brought something and stuffed it under her pillow earlier on_. He walked silently over to the bed and attempted to get the_ thing_ from under the pillow. He managed to squeeze it out, and Kagome stirred a little, but she continued sleeping.

He stared at it. It was a black bounded book and it seemed quite thick. Curious, Inuyasha went back to the couch, and opened it for a little look._ Wow, its her diary.._ Inuyasha thought. He glanced through the pages, looking at the small photos she pasted inside. Then, he started to frown a little. He read the diary entries of Kagome's experiences during the feudal era and he started to notice that most of the entries contained his name in it. Kagome's innermost feelings were written all in that book. Besides, Kagome also pasted small photos of Hanyou Inuyasha and her together in some of her entries. Inuyasha started to flip the pages to the later entries, and noticed that she wrote about her first encounter with the current him, and till the recent incident. _She must have written them while I was asleep... _Inuyasha thought.

" When I first laid eyes on the new exchange students in class. I've got a huge shock of my life. He resembled Inuyasha so much. But, he treated me so differently.. Still, he has most of Inuyasha's characteristics. I missed Inuyasha's dog ears, and everything. I'm trying so hard to forget about everything, and get on with life. But this sudden appereance of this person who looked so much like him reminded me of Inuyasha' death every single day. Wierd thing is, this new guy responded to Osuwari, even without the rosary. Could he be?"

Inuyasha scanned down to the next entry.

"Sango told me that perhaps, this Inuyasha couldn't be him. He could not even remember anything, unlike Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. But, his so much like him. Even getting so worked up and jealous when any other guys approach me. If he is not Inuyasha... why does he behave in such a way?" Kagome scribbled some illegible words and Inuyasha ignored it and continued.

"I can't believe it. Inuyasha hugged Sango. I mean, okay, if he isn't really Inuyasha, I shouldn't be so angry. But why? I can't accept the fact that Inuyasha could actually like Sango. Sango's nice and everything, but my heart is aching so badly. Is it because I keep thinking that Inuyasha is the old Hanyou Inuyasha I once loved? Well, I think I should just let it be. Inuyasha is just a NEW person.. NOT him. Not him."

Inuyasha realised how Kagome was trying so hard to treat him differently. His fingers trembled as turned the page to read the next entry.

"He pushed me down earlier on in school. Mom asked me about the bruise on my hand, but I lied about me falling off the bike. Perhaps, I was too hard and difficult. He may think I'm weird now." More scribblings were seen on the page. He looked up to check on Kagome before reading the final entry.

"Inuyasha accompanied me throughout the night. Right now, he's sleeping, and I appreciate Souta's help for bringing this along. Had a hard time convincing its a math notebook so he doesn't read. Well, I think he's just guilty about this. But, still, I would not blame him. Part of me, still love and treat him like, Inuyasha. Well, but i guess he'll never be the same as him..."

Inuyasha closed the diary slowly and placed it carefully under Kagome's pillow, ensuring that it was in the exact same position as how he found it earlier on. He realised that it was Kagome who covered him with the sweater. Suddenly, he felt that everything seemed to fall into place. The two wierd flashbacks he had, and the entries should have proved it all. Besides, his heart seemed to sympathise with her feelings, and made him feel kind of funny..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up, feeling refreshed and well. She suddenly peered under her bed and noticed her diary underneath and heaved a sigh of relief. Then, she got off her bed and scanned the ward. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

The door opened, and Kagome's mother came in, along with her grandfather. She was able to return home, but needed constant medication. Kagome walked down the hospital hallway, and saw Inuyasha outside, asleep, with a bowl of half-eaten ranmen on his lap. He seemed exhausted. Kagome cautiously approached him, when suddenly a nurse holding a medicine tray from behind told Kagome, "This poor guy was here a few hours ago. I heard he didn't sleep throughout the night." She chuckles, "He was too busy looking after a patient. He's a friend of yours?"

Kagome nodded and Sota followed her to Inuyasha. Sota poked Inuyasha in his ribs, and he woke up looking startled and spilled the bowl of ramen all over the gleaming white hospital floor.

"ARGH. What do you think you're doing!" Inuyasha glared at Sota. He heard a soft chuckle and turned behind. Kagome was laughing at the mess he made, and Inuyasha's face soften a bit. "Kagome.. you're able to return home now?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Thanks for looking after me these past few days. I.. appreciate it."

Inuyasha looked down, his cheeks was burning hot. "It was.. nothing."

Kagome's mother turned into the corner and spotted Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome.. we can go now... HUH?" She stared at Inuyasha with her mouth open. "Since when you're here...?" Inuyasha looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

Sota jumped up and down beside his mother, "Mother, I told you about Inuyasha yesterday... Don't you remem.."

Her mother went closer to Inuyasha, and started scanning him from top to toe, "How.. how did you return from the dead. Wow, with... a new hair colour and everything... and when did you come.."

"I didn't return from the dead. I was here ALL ALONG."

Kagome (SWEATDROP), "hehe. Erm, Mom, this is Inuyasha, from my class." Inuyasha nodded defensively. "He's an exchange student." She paused and slowly added, her expression changed," and... he isn't Inuyasha, hanyou."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, his heart heavy. Her last sentence reminded him of the entries he read last night from her diary, but no way was he going to let her know that. Something in his mind told him that there would be a very horrible ordeal he would face if he told Kagome that.

"Well. But I have to say, you look REALLY REALLY REALLY like Inuyasha, cept for the hair, and.. dog ears." Her mother giggled softly, oblivious to the tense atmosphere. "Do you want to follow us home, dear? I'llbe cooking ramen for dinner tonight.", Kagome's mother suggested hopefully.

Inuyasha gleamed at the sound of ramen. He nodded his head and smiled.

"You're really like him, dear." Kagome's mother remarked as they walked back home together. Kagome breathed in the cool evening air as she felt more peaceful then ever. She glanced at Inuyasha and deep down in her heart, she was thankful that Inuyasha had acutally spent the nights looking after her. Perhaps, things are perking up after all...

A/N: This is my longest chapter ever. (: Haha. Well, anyway, 86 reviews! Thanks everyone! In the meantime, I'll answer to some reviews. (:

Kitsune Ryune: I felt that Tsubasa did not fit the plot as I wrote further. Thus, I left it out in the story. Now, its only Collide. (:

lisiegirl: Yes, the pairing is Inu/Kag. My fav. couple. Haha. (:

NeuroticallyDignified : Pairing Inu/Kag. :D

Letselina: Didn't mean to kill you guys with the suspense. AND right you are, its a Inu/Kag fanfic!

and to the rest, thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them.

About this chaper, Inuyasha finally learnt about the past relationship of Kagome and Inuyasha, and he seemed to be able to handle it quite well and is surprisingly more sensitive towards Kagome's feelings. He got 2 flashbacks! ("Finally!" as some of you must be thinking)

I will try my best to steer away from depressing chapters, cos I always have the tendency to write sad sad stories. -cackles- Just kidding, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter.

LOVE, emily.


	10. Twice?

**Chapter Nine**

The school bell rang, as Kagome ran as fast as she could into the class. _Good, the teacher isn't in yet._ She sighed in relief and proceeded to her desk. She placed her yellow bag down and sat down on her chair wearily.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Kagome turned, and looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes widened in surprise. _Did.. did he just greeted me? _She returned him a sweet smile and replied, "Good morning... Inuyasha."

Ever since the car incident, Inuyasha began to get closer and closer to Kagome. Surprisingly, he was able to understand her feelings more, and was able to relate easily to them. He became less unreasonable, and did not bark or retort at the slightest things. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were thankful for that.

That afternoon, the four of them hung out at the green patch under the oak tree. It was autumn, and the colours of the leaves blended beautifully with the sun and created a very cosy atmosphere. Miroku laid down on the grass and deeply breathed in the fresh air. He placed his arms behind his head and exclaimed, "Man... I finally can get some rest!"

Sango, who was sitting beside him, nodded eagerly in agreement. "Yes! The attachment activities are finally over. We're free for three WHOLE weeks! Ain't that great, Miroku?"

Miroku broke into a cheeky grin and suddenly sat up. "You know what, fair lady?" Sango raised her eyebrows warningly, knowing that he sounded suspicious. "Since all of us are free..." He glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha, " We can, you know, have a little outing..." He smirked and continue, "and my dearest Sango, we can have plenty of time together." He nudge Sango in the arm, hoping that she would agree to his idea.

Sango shot him an icy death glare. "Hentai, you. You're still so... pervertic, Miroku." Miroku pouted and gently slapped her on her arm, "Oh, come on. Remember, you agreed to bear my child..."

"THAT WAS IN THE PAST!"

"But.. aren't we still the same..." Miroku added meekly.

"WE'RE REINCARNATED, HOUSHI-SAMA..." Sango retorted, pushing her sleeves up her arm.

"But, I proposed and you agreed to bear my chi..."

WHACK.

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the violent pair incredibly. Kagome gulped and tried to stop Sango from whacking Miroku any further.

"AHH... Sango. Don't you know that scolding represents care, and whacking means lo.." He paused when he looked at Sango about to strike again, "I'M KIDDING..."

Sango lowered her hand and pointed a threatening finger at Miroku's face. "I'm warning you. We're only in HIGH SCHOOL, now."

Miroku pouted, yet again as Inuyasha tried to stop himself from laughing as he patted Miroku's arm to console him.

"Well, but I guess an outing can help us de-stress. And, I think you need it, Kagome." Sango looked at Kagome.

Miroku perked up instantly, "YES! YOU AGREED!"

"By the fact that I need de-stressing. Not on your account, Houshi-sama." She glanced at Inuyasha, "How about you. Join us?"

Inuyasha slowly nodded and Miroku added, "Dinner's at the famous Ramen Restaurant!" Inuyasha tried to hide his glee.

Kagome looked at her friends, behaving as though they were in the past. She will patiently wait for Inuyasha to remember, yes.

"Hurry up, Kagome." Sango called out from downstairs.

Kagome hurriedly took her black cardigan and her small purse and rushed down the stairs. Sango tapped her foot impatiently, "Man, you sure took a long time to get ready."

Kagome gave a small grin, "Sango, we're still early. What's all this fuss about?"

Sango kept quiet and looked away. Kagome knew perfectly what was_ the fuss_ about.

"Heh, Sango. You were looking forward for this outing, weren't you?" She grinned.

"No."

"I'm sure you are."

"I'm not." She said, her face flushing.

"Ah, old feelings never fade." Kagome gave her pal a small pat on the back.

"SImilar to your case, Kagome." Sango paused, realising she just hit Kagome's sensitive spot. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to bring that up..'"

"... its okay. Well, well said." Kagome hugged tightly to her cardigan and lightly tugged on her white camisole. "I think we should go and meet the guys now. We shouldn't arrive later than them. It's bad for their big heads."

Sango nodded in agreement and followed Kagome out of her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha leaned against the wall and stared at his digital watch. He watched the seconds tick away and he heard footsteps running in his direction. He looked up and saw Kagome and Sango rushing down.

"Hey there." Inuyasha straightened up as they approached him. His heart started beating faster and faster, as he looked at Kagome dressed so beautifully today.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango asked, glancing around.

"Oh, he hasn't reached yet, I guess."

Sango frowned and mumbled under her breath. "That guy has the cheek..."

Miroku turned around the corner and in his hands, were gripping to what looked suspiciously like TWO movie tickets. Sango tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, as she watched Miroku neatening his shirt. "Wow, you're early."

Miroku looked up at Sango, "Hey, i'm right on time. You're the one who's early."

Sango opened her mouth to argue back, but Miroku stuffed the tickets under her nose. "What's this."

"TICKETS! To the latest blockbuster."

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, "So, do we get to watch it too?"

"Uhh..." Miroku looked guilty, "There's only two good seats left.. so..."

WHACK.

"You're so evil." Sango retorted.

Kagome picked the tickets that dropped on the floor and handed it to Sango, "Why not you two just go and enjoy yourselves. I'm not a fan of movies, so we'll meet you after it?"

Sango stared at her, "Well.. alright. I guess we say our goodbyes here?"

Kagome nodded slowly, as she clutched on tightly to her purse, "See you in two hours..."

Sango looked back at Miroku, her black hair falling neatly behind her slender shoulders. "So much for a group outing."

Miroku glanced back and gave Inuyasha a cheeky wink.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood side by side, as they watched the two walked away and disappear into a corner.

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, "Well, I guess we're on our own now. So... where to?"

"Well.." Kagome pointed to the nearby Ramen Restaurant, "I guess we'll go there for dinner. I mean, you wanted to go there yesterday.. right?"

"Keh... since when?" He folded his arms and walked ahead, not waiting for Kagome.

_Oh dear, he's back to his unreasonable habits again._ Kagome quickened her pace, and tried to catch up with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked past the waiter at the reception counter at another Western Restaurant and mumbled, "Two person."

Obviously, the waiter did not get him and tried to ask him again, but Inuyasha had already walked to a table overlooking the lake ,outdoors. Kagome sighed and went towards the waiter, "Its the two of us." The waiter nodded and went to get the menus.

Kagome went to the table and sat down opposite Inuyasha. He did not make any eye contact, but was looking out at the lake. Kagome noticed that he chose to sit outside, instead of indoors where it was kindly air-conditioned. Kagome looked up and gasped, the dark sky was lit up with thousands of gleaming stars. It was certainly a beautiful night, and she silently hoped that Inuyasha would not spoil it all.

The waiter came and placed the leather bound menu on the table. This should be a very expensive restaurant. Kagome and Inuyasha took the menu at the same time and browse through what the restaurant had to offer.

"I'll have a... " He paused, and put down the menu, ".. don't you have ramen here?"

The waiter smiled apologetically, "Sorry sir, we don't serve ramen here..."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha, as he reluctantly looked at the menu and placed his order, "I'll get a black pepper steak and ... Southern Frost."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha incredibly. She gently placed down the menu and said, " I'll get the Citrus Garlic Seafood plate and... ice tea."

As soon as the waiter walked away, Kagome asked Inuyasha, "... you take alcohol?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes.. is there a problem with that?"

"Well.. don't you know its bad, for your liver?"

"I don't really care.. besides, I've been drinking for years..."

Kagome gulped, "Don't you get drunk?"

"Rarely, the last time I got drunk was like, keh, 5 years ago?"

The waiter came beside their table, and placed their orders on the table. Inuyasha immediately took the glass of Southern Frost and gluped it down. He finished that glass and called for another one, before proceeding with the steak.

Kagome got quite worried, "Erm, Inuyasha, I think you better watch it. The Southern Frost... I heard, has a high alcohol level, you don't wanna get drunk."

'Stop it, you have no right to control what I do..." He stopped as he realised his mistake, "Sorry.. I'm just kind of caught up in something.."

Kagome sighed, "Well,its okay. I mean, yeah, I have no right."

She picked up her fork and spoon, and began eating. Inuyasha had already eaten more than half of the steak and had down 4 glasses of Southern Frost. As time passed, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha's face was flushed, and he was slurring his words. Part of his speech were either inaudible, or it didn't make much sense.

"I love santa claus. Don't you, Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at him and gave a worried look, "Well, yeah. Yeah, I do too. And stop drinking." She stood up and leaned across the table and snatched the glass away from his hands.

"Ahahaaa..." He looked down and chuckles, "Gimme back my drink..."

Kagome showed a slight disgust and shook her head, placing the drink near her. "No way, you're drunk Inuyasha. Now, we have to wait for Miroku..."

"Kagome... I want to go .. and party." Inuyasha slumped on the table face down, behind at least nine empty glasses.

"No... Come, let's go." Kagome stood up and went to get Inuyasha up on his feet. Kagome paid for the bill, which was really costly, thanks to the drinks, and brought Inuyasha out of the restaurant. She glanced at her watch, only an hour passed. Inuyasha leaned against Kagome and she tried to support his weight.

"Kagome... I want to go over to the garden." He pointed aimlessly at the Ramen Restaurant across the street.

She laughed, as she never seen Inuyasha behaving so silly, "That's a restaurant, Inuyasha."

"Oh.. I thought it was the cinema.. I want to go to the garden.. and see the fireflies." He stumbled away behind the buildings and wandered into the garden. Kagome followed him and saw his sit down in front of the lake. Kagome went and softly sat beside him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?"

He looked at her, and exclaimed, "Of course... but.. there's no fireflies tonight."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, obviously this boy over here is not okay. She played with the grasses beside her and sighed to herself. _Tonight is beautiful.._. She stared at the sky again. This time, the moonlight shone down at the garden, the lake reflecting moonlight, creating a very romantic ambience.

Kagome turned to the drunk guy beside her and saw him staring at her.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"You're beautiful..."

Kagome's eyes widened as she repeated, "Beautiful.. wha.. what..."_ Did Inuyasha just said I was beautiful?_

Inuyasha leaned forward and pulled Kagome into a tight and warm embrace. "I like you, Kagome..."

Kagome felt the blood rush rapidly to her face, she knew she was blushing furiously then. "Inuyasha, you must be drunk. Let's go, home."

Inuyasha did not let go, instead, he pulled her tighter to him and whispered into her ears, "Thanks.. thanks for saving me.. twice."

_Twice...?_

Kagome looked down, as she felt Inuyasha's arms loosen. She stared at the drunk boy sleeping on her shoulders._ Twice..? What do you mean by twice._

Kagome looked at him helplessly and decided to bring him home for the night, as she did not even know where Inuyasha's hostel was.

She took out her cellphone and called home, "Hello, Souta? Can you please bring the bicycle out? I think I need to use it again."

**A/N**: I know the ending for this chapter was quite lame. (laughs) A HUNDRED AND ONE reviews! Thank you! ((: Motivation, it is. Well, I have to say that I won't be updating that frequent for these two upcoming weeks. I've got my exams coming up. It won't be that often and frequent, but I'll add in short chapters, maybe? (Better than nothing, don't you think? (: )

And by the way, I do read every single reviews! I appreciate it.

Inuyasha will be going to Kagome's house again. What will happen this time. And will Kagome find out what he meant by twice? Look out for chapter ten:D


	11. Curiousity and The Shrine

**Chapter Ten**

Kagome looked at Inuyasha lying on the mattress beside her bed.She had used alot of energy and effort to try to bring him home, on the trusty bicycle of hers. Suddenly, she remembered about Sango and Miroku. She jumped off her bed, careful not to step on Inuyasha and reached out for her small purse. She whipped out her cell phone and saw many missed calls, from both Sango and Miroku. She immediately dialled Sango's number and waited patiently for her to pick up.

By the first ring, Sango picked up, her voice hollered out of the cell phone, Kagome instantly placed her phone two feet away from her ear.

"WHERE ARE YOU?", Sango exclaimed, as though she was shouting to Kagome over 3 football fields.

"Sorry, Sango. I'm at home now. Inuyasha's with me, he's drunk."

"Hehh... Kagome, I didn't know you are so naugh... 'WHACK' " Miroku was obviously smacked hard by Sango.

"Sango, you're not putting this on speaker, are you.." Kagome, asked, on the verge of laughing.

"No... wait, give me back the phone, you phoney..." Kagome heard alot of violent background noises, which she would not want to think of, " What exactly happened?" Sango said.

"Well, after you two left, we went to some western restaurant around the corner. He was drinking too much alcohol, as though it was his last day on earth." Some male giggling was heard, followed by some slapping noises. Kagome continued, " He was saying weird stuffs.. obviously cos he was drunk. He slept halfway, so I brought him home. CAUSE, I have no idea where he lives." Kagome emphasised her last statement, to prevent any misunderstanding and decided to leave out the other details.

"Oh, Kagome, we were so worried. We thought Inuyasha killed you or something. You know, he does stupid, and unreasonable things sometimes" Kagome laughed softly, "So, I guess you are safe and sound at home?"

"Yes, and how was your movie?"

"Oh, you don't want to know. Half of the time, was distracting. Till now, I don't even know what was the movie about."

"Okay, I guess I know what was going on. Well, you were excited about... "

"KAGOME..."

"Oops, sorry.. "Kagome apologised and felt extremely guilty, as she heard Miroku's voice in the background questioning about Kagome's 'excited' statement.

"Sigh, I'll see you round in school on Monday." Kagome said her goodbyes and placed her phone down on the table. She glanced at Inuyasha sleeping peacefully on the bed, and suddenly thought about what Inuyasha told her earlier on.

Her face showed a slight tinge of redness, as she remembered how Inuyasha embraced her, under the starlit sky. And, she suddenly remembered what he said, before he fell asleep on her shoulder. _Thanks for saving me twice... _Kagome thought to herself silently, _But I thought I only saved him once this whole time during the car incident.. and nothing else? Don't tell me.. he remembered?_ She felt her heart lifted as she sat down at the foot of her bed, _hold on, he was drunk, so I guess he did not have a conscious mind to confirm that particular statement... He was just blabbering rubbish, senseless words, I guess..._

Kagome decided to wait till the morning to ask him about it. She switched off the lights and tucked into the bed, snuggling under her cosy comforter, feeling safe and sound, knowing that Inuyasha was right beside her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha woke up when the sun rays entered through Kagome's tinted window. He squinted and peered around, before realising he was in Kagome's house, and in her room. He stood up, and saw Kagome still sleeping soundly in her bed. He felt awkward, w_hat did I do last night? How did I end up in her room?_

Just then, Kagome's mother called them down for breakfast. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who was still sleeping soundly. He approached her cautiously, and lightly tapped her on her shoulder. Kagome stirred in her sleep and for a moment, Inuyasha thought Kagome would mumble his name again. This time, she didn't but she woke up and saw him staring down at her, she gasped and quickly sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, "Well, just. "He paused, and asked Kagome uncertainty," What happened last night? "

"Well, you got, drunk."

"WHAT? Drunk? Did I do... anything to you...""

"No, don't worry. You were mumbling nonsensical things.. that's all." Kagome heart sank, as she thought Inuyasha would remember what he said to her.

"Oh, okay. Well, hope it didn't trouble you.."

"No, it didn't. By the way... " She wondered if it was alright to ask him about last night, "What do you mean when you said I sa..."

"KAGOME, COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST! IT'S GETTING COLD!"

Inuyasha got the confused look on his face and was stoning on the spot. Kagome hissed and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm and pulled him down to the kitchen.

Kagome's mother placed the sandwiches on the dining table and motioned for them to come forward and have them. She looked at Inuyasha and gave a sweet smile, "Good morning Inuyasha. How are you feeling now?"

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "Head's a little heavy."

Surprisingly, Kagome's mother caught what he said and replied, "Well, its natural, since you were all drunk last night."

Kagome sat on the table and grabbed a sandwich and started eating it. Kagome's mother looked at her and said, "Well, I think you should bring Inuyasha around after breakfast. He needs some fresh air, poor guy."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, he was perfectly fine, just having a throbbing headache. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha sat down two seats away from her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, where are we going?" Inuyasha ran after her, sounding exasperated.

"I'm going to show you around my house.." She paused for a moment and added, "and the shrine."

"Really, your family owns a shrine?"

Kagome nodded softly, and both of them passed the sacred tree. Inuyasha felt weird all over when he passed that particular tree. He stopped and looked up at the tree.

"Kagome, was this tree planted a long time ago."

"Guess so, it was here ever since I was born.. " Kagome answered, but she thought silently to herself,_ it was here more than centuries ago. You were pinned on that tree, Inuyasha..._ But obviously, she did not dare to voice it out, in case she make Inuyasha irritated again.

"Really, well, there's just something funny about the tree." He walked off , "And, where is the shrine you wanted to show me?"

Kagome rushed to his side, and pointed ahead, "Up ahead. But its kinda isolated."

"Cool... " And with that, he rushed up the stairs ,opened the door and disappeared into the shrine. Kagome wondered why he was so excited about visiting a shrine and decided to brush away those thoughts and hurried after Inuyasha.

She peered into the shrine, and realised there was no one inside. "Inuyasha? Where are you...?"

Kagome jumped, when she heard her cat, Buyo which was situated near the well.

"Oh, Buyo. You gave me a nasty fright. Oh dear, where is Inuyasha?"

She scanned around the inner shrine and found no one there. _It couldn't be, I know I saw him entering but.. where is he now? _

She noticed Buyo purring and scratching the well. It seemed that Buyo was directing Kagome to the well. Suddenly, it struck her. She immediately ran out of the shrine and towards her house. She ran up the stairs and flung her bedroom door open. Kagome rushed to her drawers and took out a small bottle containing the gleaming shikon jewel and placed it around her neck.

"Darn...Inuyasha!"

She returned to the shrine and without any second thoughts, she jumped straight into the well, hoping that she could find Inuyasha in time...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Okay, some of you may have got the wrong idea, but Inuyasha hasn't recalled his memories of his past life. He has only some flashbacks, which explains his liking and behaviour towards Kagome in this chapter, as well as the ones upcoming.

And thanks for the reviews:D I'm so happy! -Grins- Please do keep them coming in, I'll really appreciate that! (:

I'll start on the next chapter, asap. Meanwhile, wish me luck while I mug for my preliminary examinations next monday. Sigh. ):


	12. Down the well again

**A/N**: I'm so sorry for the late update! -bows down frantically

I really hope this chapter, (which is longer, i guess) would compensate. :P Kidding, I'm working on the next chapter now and things are getting more complicated and confusing. Well, I hope to clear things up, and all. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter, and review! (:

/ I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. -sobs-

**Chapter Eleven**

Kagome found herself at the foot of the bone eater's well, clutching tightly to the bottle containing the full shikon jewel. She immediately grabbed one of the vines that led to the top of the well, and climbed up as fast as she could.

She met the fresh green grass patch when she climbed out of the well. _It's been awhile_, Kagome thought. She scanned around, and saw Inuyasha loitering near the entrance of the Inuyasha Forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, hoping to get his attention.

He whipped around, and saw Kagome climbing out of the well, and approached her, with a look of shock and surprise. He stumbled, as he tried to get to her and his eyes widened with disbelief.

"Kagome... the well... I..." He tried to find words to describe his excessive flow of thoughts.

"Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

Inuyasha noticed that she looked worried, and was clutching to the jewel in a small bottle. He pointed uncertainly to it and asked, "What.. is that?"

"Some... sacred jewel... Well, we have to be quiet." Kagome replied, as she afraid that some lingering demon would appear to snatch away the jewel and create another mishap again.

Inuyasha was not convinced, totally and asked, "Where are we?"

Kagome inhaled sharply, as she was still afraid to trigger the fury once again in Inuyasha. She looked away and grabbed his arm, "I think we should just go back..."

"No.." He wrenched his arm away from Kagome's grip. "I want to explore for a little while.." He turned instantly and walked into the Inuyasha Forest. Kagome hissed in frustration and tagged behind, trying her very best to persuade him to go back to their time, but the stubborn and adventurous Inuyasha insisted on exploring the Feudal Era.

Kagome rushed in after Inuyasha and followed behind closely. She looked at the back of him, and felt really weird, as she wondered why Inuyasha, from her time could actually pass through the barrier and get into the Feudal Era. Her mind was full of these thoughts and theories but she stopped suddenly. She felt a very suspicious movement behind her in the wild bushes under the thick forest canopy. The bushes moved, as though something was lurking behind them, observing their every move. A cold chill wind blew past them, and the leaves rustled creepily in the wind. Kagome gripped even tighter to the shikon jewel and swallowed hard. This feeling felt very familiar.

Suddenly, everything seemed to slow down, as Inuyasha turned around to look as Kagome. His eyes widened in shock and pure terror as he leaped in front, as if to push Kagome away from something.

Kagome turned around, and saw a very hideous looking demon that looked very similar to the woman she encountered in the well. The hideous female demon with numerous hands. She snarled and ordered for the shikon jewel from Kagome.

Inuyasha fell onto Kagome and both of them hit the ground with great impact, as Inuyasha's face were already pale white. "What the hell is going on?"

Kagome ignored his question and pushed him away from her and stood up, facing the demon. "I don't have what you want." Her hands slipped into her hidden pocket in her skirt as she thought silently to herself, you won't get it so easily.

"Stupid wrench. Do you think I'll be fooled? I can sense it coming from you.." She lurched in front and aimed right at Kagome. Her long skinny arms whipped in front of Kagome as she jumped quickly out of her reach.

"Inuyasha, move away!" Kagome yelled, as Inuyasha stood there helplessly, staring incredulously at the demon.

Instantly upon hearing the name Inuyasha, the demon focused on him and studied him from top to toe, and commented, "So. You're the famous hanyou, Inuyasha? I thought you died."

"Keh, what are you talking about. I'm not anything close to a hanyou."

The demon smirked, "Well, so that means it'll be easier for me to get rid of you." Her eyes moved to Kagome, "and that wrench." With that, she aimed at Inuyasha , and surprisingly, he jumped away from her and landed on a safe spot.

Kagome stood there and stared at Inuyasha in awe. Suddenly, she felt a strong grip wrenching her and felt her feet lift up from the ground. She managed to turn around, and saw the demon holding her in her claws.

"Now, give me the jewel, and you won't die that painfully."

Kagome gave a hard kick on the demon''s face and stuck out her tongue, "NO. And let me down!"

"Since you want it that way..." The demon released her grip and Kagome fell onto the hard forest ground with a loud and sickening thud. Kagome felt her arms crushed in the process and pain shot through her arm right through her entire body.

"Enjoyed that? Now, let's try that again..."

Kagome looked up, and was too weak to even move an inch. She saw stones of a variety of sizes aiming for the demon. She glanced behind and saw Inuyasha frantically throwing rocks into the demon's direction.

"You stupid fool. Do you think you can defeat me by stones?" She inched closer to Inuyasha and raised her hands, ready to strike. She paused for a moment, and put her hand down. "I shall deal with that wrench first."

Kagome stared at the demon approaching and tried to move away desperately from her, the demon struck down again and it successfully ripped through Kagome's clothes, nearly causing great injury to her back. Kagome's felt numb as her back burned and she gave a small sob.

Inuyasha was still trying to help by moving closer and throwing rocks at the demon.

"How dare you hurt Kagome, get this!" He threw more stones that he found on the floor.

The demon grabbed the shikon jewel that flew out from her skirt and started smirking, "Yes, I beat Naraku to this. I'm the most powerful demon in the world!" She looked down at Kagome, "And now, I shall kill you first."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly, anticipating the blow as she knew her life would be over in a matter of a few seconds. She wished so much Inuyasha would be right by her side, she would give anything...

"GET AWAY!"

A loud shriek was heard and a blinding light shot through the entire forest. Kagome took great pains to open her eyes, and she only saw a familiar shadow approaching her. She reached out her hands, but everything went black that instant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome. Kagome."

She felt someone touching her arms gently, and her eyelids fluttered open weakly. She saw a blur figure came into focus. _Inuyasha. _

"You're awake...thank goodness." Inuyasha exclaimed, his face full of relief.

"Who.. saved us?" Kagome asked, as she tried to sit up.

"A woman, with a bow and arrow. Well, she has one powerful arrow, I must say." Inuyasha replied, scratching his head in the process. "Kagome, you haven't answered my question.."

Just then, Kaede entered the hut and saw Kagome lying on the floor. She kneeled down beside her and with a face full of concern, she said, "Kagome, you're finally back."

"Kaede!"Kagome glanced up, her eyes full of gratitude and relief, "Thank you so much for saving our lives! I really don't know what I'd do... I didn't have my bow and arrows with me... I.."

"Its okay, Kagome. I sensed your presence here, and danger, too. I got the jewel with me. Here." She handed the jewel to Kagome, "Please keep it safe."

Kagome nodded and lay down as Kaede motioned her to lie back down. Inuyasha pointed to Kaede and asked Kagome, "Who's she.."

"My name is Kaede. I'm.. a priestess, here."

"Wow, you sure have great fashion sense."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and cleared her throat, "Sorry, Kaede, he just does not know what he's saying..." Inuyasha threw a very dirty look at her and snapped, "Well, where the heck are we anyway!"

"You are... " Kaede peered carefully at Inuyasha, her eyes literally closing into slits.

"Kaede, well.. I think he's..."

"Inuyasha...?" Kaede cut Kagome's sentence abruptly, as Inuyasha rolled his eyes again.

"What's with him, again? Maybe..." He paused for a moment, "It was because my supposedly mother named me after an ancestor, whose name was Inuyasha too. But, I don't even know who the heck he is!" He stared at the two mikos and waited for their response to his abrupt claim. "Well, I just... don't think that I'm him.. "

He shuffled uncomfortably on the floor and looked really uncertain of his statement._ It seemed that something was bothering him_, Kagome noticed.

"But.. how could it be? You could actually arrive here... which shows, you aren't normal, you know." Kagome reasoned with him.

"There's a huge possibility you're Inuyasha's reincarnation." Kaede spoke, seriously. Kagome was silently cheering, _Right On! I knew it since I first laid eyes on him_. Her eyelids became heavier as she felt herself going to sleep. "Kagome, I guess you're still drowsy after consuming the herbal potion I've brewed for you. Why don't you just rest for the day. Your injury are quite serious."

"Its okay, really.I want to hear what you have to say..." Kagome tried to prop herself against the wall.

"You're not going to start this again, aren't you. Okay, maybe I've seen THE so called Inuyasha picture, who looks really weird, and some other visions which I could not explain..."

"What visions?" Kaede questioned.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "It.. it was nothing, really.Sometimes... I feel weird around Kagome, and I do unexplainable things.. And that sacred tree near Kagome's house..." He paused and pondered for a moment, "Well, perhaps things are really getting weird...but, keh. I don't believe in such things. It's crap!" He laughed to himself, and stared at Kaede and Kagome who did not seem to show any facial emotions.

"Inuyasha... this is not a laughing matter. To be reborned into Kagome's time, and be reunited with her, is something that is too coincidental. And what you have experienced all these while, were Inuyasha's emotions from the past. You look like him, excluding his hanyou traits, and being able to travel 500 years ago. Unless you are indeed Inuyasha's reincarnation, could you please provide a reasonable explanation for all these happenings?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha looked confused and frustrated all of a sudden. Kagome imagined a pair of small little white dog ears on his head, and was very sure that at that moment, his ears would have drooped in dismay. _How much she missed those moments..._

"I.. dont' know. I really don't know..." Inuyasha looked away, out of the hut's door and into the distance. _I do not know why, but since I laid eyes on Kagome, my heart just naturally starts to beat faster. And it was as though, my instincts were that she was the first priority above everything, including my life. _He looked at Kagome, and felt the blood slowly rising to his face. Sometimes, I was on the verge on spilling everything to her, even though I only met her. Am I really?

Inuyasha looked at Kaede, his face surprisingly full of determination and said, "Kaede, I.. need to ask you something. And, tell you something too." He looked at Kagome, who was staring at him still, "In private."

Kaede stood up gracefully, even though she was ageing. "Very well then." She lifted the bamboo blinds and motioned Inuyasha to step out of the hut. She glanced back at Kagome and with a voice that resembled very much of a concerned mother, she said, "Rest well Kagome. Rest assured that I'll settle things as soon as I can."

Kagome nodded and slowly lay down, at the same time noticing that Inuyasha gave her a weird glance before proceeding out of the hut. Deep down inside, she was sure that he is indeed the Inuyasha she once loved and always will...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N**: I hope you liked this chapter. It kind of explains most of the recent happenings, and questioned the plots again. I'm quite sure the next chapter would be juicy. :P

Again, I'm really sorry for the REALLY LATE update. And by the way, my prelim examination results were... clears throat not as expected. ):

Still, stay tuned for the next chapter!

What will Inuyasha tell Kaede? And would anything progress between the Inuyasha from Kagome's time and herself?

Please review and suggest what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters. They will really help me escape from the dreaded writer's block. Really.


End file.
